Walt High School
by FlexiDoyta
Summary: Our favourite Disney characters go to High School in a little town called Walt. Cinderella can't go to homecoming, Jasmine is trying her best to be popular... and what's all this about Megara crushing on her teacher?
1. No way Hose-ay

Hey guys, this is a new fanfic I've been working on... enjoy :)

**Walt High School**

**Chapter 1**

The 2nd of September brought wind, rain and misery to the town of Walt. The latter being the biggest issue for the majority of the population that attended Walt High School.

Five weeks ago the students of Walt High had sped out of their High School in order to embrace the sunshine and freedom that Summer Break had graced them with. Goodbye bossy teachers, bitchy girls and so much homework you could create your own personal leaning tower of Pisa; and hello beaches, bikinis and doing nothing but pure relaxing whilst occasionally checking your Facebook and Twitter feed to see if anything exciting has happened outside of your own little world.

But not everything can go on forever and at the end of that amazing holiday, school has to start again on the same day it does every year.

And that day is today.

The groans that emitted from each student's mouth could probably be heard echoing around the whole town and made the ground shake like an earthquake had hit it. The shout of parents yelling up the stairs for their children to get up before they're late was like a foghorn, and the mounds and mounds of traffic that covered the roads were like a giant tsunami.

In one of these cars, were two girls having a heated argument, and it was only quarter past eight in the morning.

Ariel sighed in defeat at her nattering sister and turned to look out of the passenger window. There wasn't much to see, all that could be viewed from the window was the jam of traffic that stretched the whole length of the road from Ariel's house to where they were waiting now. In ten minutes she and her sister had only budged up a couple of yards, they were going to be late.

Despite Ariel's look of obvious boredom, Alana still decided to pursue her younger sister further.

"-All I'm saying is that you are wasting your time taking music this year, Adella took it and look where it ended her up…"

Ariel flung her head around to face Alana, her eyebrows shot up in disbelief "She ended up at Princeton University studying music!"

Alana rolled her eyes "Yeah and what's that going to get her? Some poncy singing job that pays barely anything – like Andrina,"

Ariel scoffed as Alana tossed her raven hair over her shoulder, using the rear-view mirror to check on her makeup. As if it had changed over the two minutes she had last checked it.

"Andy likes her job and that's what should matter, not how much money you make!" Ariel shrilled, desperate to prove her shallow sister wrong. All it did was make Alana cackle as the traffic moved slightly but only by about three metres. Then the jam stopped again.

"Ariel honey, there is more to life then doing things you enjoy, you have to find a job and pay the bills. If your favourite thing to do in the whole world was – I don't know? Um – writing stories, would you do it even if you didn't get paid?"

Ariel seethed, this was all another attack on her friend Rapunzel again, Alana had had it in for her ever since she had become friends with Ariel and she didn't even know why. Rapunzel's mum was an author and was currently writing a series called 'The Tower'. Even though it was in bookstores all over the world, Alana still didn't think this was a big achievement.

"You do get paid for writing!"

"Only if it's good," Alana countered, drumming her perfect pastel purple nails on the steering wheel "Like Stephanie Meyer's 'Twilight', oh my god, the final film comes out on DVD in just a few weeks, I'm so excited!"

"Whoopee," Ariel deadpanned, leaning up against the passenger door and resting her head on her hand. Her older sister had a strange obsession with 'Twilight' which Ariel thought was completely overrated. She, Rapunzel and their other friend Giselle had stolen Alana's DVDs one time and had tried to watch the first one. After the first half an hour they gave up, deciding to watch 'Shrek' instead. That just about sums them up.

Alana huffed and tossed her hair again. Ariel couldn't resist and rolled her eyes, unfortunately Alana noticed.

"Stop being so rude Ariel, or I might just let it slip to dad that you failed Biology last year," she smirked at the end which made Ariel's blood boil over. She really didn't want to be in this car with Alana any longer.

God seemed to hear her prayer as the next minute the red light that had been blocking them from passing turned green and every car in front drove off. Alana put her foot down and sped after them, desperate to get to school early so that she could hear some of the gossip from her friends before lessons began.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They arrived at school with plenty of time since they had decided to leave early in the first place; Ariel's father, Triton, had said that this way they would beat the traffic. That's what he thought.

"I'll see you after school then?" Alana said as she slammed the driver's door shut, her handbag swinging wildly on her arm. The rain had stopped for now but Ariel could see the grey clouds looming ahead, knowing that the sun was not going to come out anytime soon.

"Can't," Ariel answered bluntly. Alana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean _can't_?"

"I mean I can't, I'm going over to Rapunzel's with Giselle."

Alana's nose wrinkled at the name Rapunzel. Ariel was sick and tired of her hatred towards her, none of her other sisters acted like this. In fact nobody else she knew acted like this, Rapunzel was pretty much liked by everyone bar Alana and some horrid girl in their year called Gothel, she had bullied Rapunzel since Elementary but stated that it was just merely that she found her _annoying_.

But Alana, Rapunzel had never done anything to hurt her and she always tried to be friendly to her. Triton had said a fair few words to his second youngest daughter, asking why she treated Rapunzel so rudely when she was Ariel's best friend. Alana had shrugged and left without replying, she used this technique during a lot of situations.

"Oh you're going to _Rapunzel's _are you?"

"Yess," Ariel hissed through gritted teeth "Got a problem with that?"

Alana grimaced "Not at all, have fun," she said but Ariel caught the monotone in her voice. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and marching across the car park towards the school.

Ariel grinned as she breathed in the faint stench that was a mixture a body odours, Lynx deodorant, stale cigarette smoke and sickly sweet perfume as she walked down the school corridor towards her locker. Sure this school wasn't the best place to go to but it was tones more exciting than any of the music colleges her father had tried to persuade her to attend. This school was like her second home and she wasn't just going to leave family like the drop of a hat just to go to some expensive music college. The only member out of her and her six sisters that had attended it was Aquata, and she wasn't even doing anything to do with music anymore. She was a model.

Reaching her battered and dented locker Ariel could only imagine how these knocks and bruises had gotten there, High School was full of mystery and History, two things Ariel adored.

"ARIEL!" a voice squealed from her left and she spun around to see Giselle rushing over to great her. Her strawberry blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail, bobbing around as she ran over. When she reached Ariel she flung her arms around her and pulled her into a giant bear hug. Giselle had been in New York the whole summer break so hadn't met up with Ariel once, actually, Ariel was sure that she had hadn't only gotten back a few days ago.

"Giselle," Ariel said, equally as excited as her friend just not at the same pitch and volume.

"I brought presents!" Giselle sang in her usual singsong voice "Have you seen Rapunzel around?"

"Not yet, I only just got here. The traffic was awful this morning."

Giselle groaned "I know right, my dad got so angry because he was going to be like totally late for work and he blamed it on me because I was like totally having a shower before school. It's not my fault if I want to be clean!"

Ariel laughed, she was used to her friends energetic ways and too be honest really didn't know what she would do if Giselle ever went away.

"Good morning," a formal voice came from behind them and the pair turned around to see their blonde friend opening up her own locker and putting the contents of her bag inside. She smiled slightly before the smile stretched into a grin and she pulled them both close. The three of them jumped around in circles, they probably looked completely ridiculous but ignored the strange looks they were receiving.

"Rapunzel how was your summer?" Giselle asked.

"Oh you know this and that. I helped my mum with a few of her new chapters for the next book that she is submitting soon, so keep an eye out for a book called 'The Castle' by Marian Gold. It's going to be a best-seller, I can just see it."

"That is sooo cool!" Giselle gushed "Are you going to be like as famous as your mum?"

Rapunzel shrugged "Perhaps, but you guys know that I want to go far with my art and not my writing skills."

"Well I think that you'd be great doing either," Ariel praised but was instantly distracted by a group of four boys walking past them. They were laughing about how many girls one of them had picked up during the summer break, the one guy being Gaston Hunter. He'd been with more girls than there were stars on the American flag but everyone knew he had a trained eye on a certain girl in his year, the girl however, was completely oblivious to his advances and chose to wander around alone instead of spend lunch with him and his gang.

But Ariel wasn't distracted by Gaston Hunter, no she was more interested in the handsome black haired boy that walked alongside him. His flannel shirt was wide open to reveal a tight white vest underneath, his toned muscles standing out. Ariel felt herself melting and leant up against the lockers behind her, stabling herself before she fell to the ground. The boy she was currently swooning over was Eric Undersee, member of the Basketball team and all-round hottie. Ariel had been crushing on his since she had started this school last year and couldn't help but go gooey inside when he walked past her. He was just too perfect.

Rapunzel and Giselle had grown accustom to Ariel's constant swooning and just let her be most of the time. If he was sometimes extremely close to noticing her they would take action, they decided that would be the best thing now that his ice blue eyes were looking over in their direction. Giselle stood in front of Ariel to block Eric's view of her whilst Rapunzel stood at the side nodding, as if involved in whatever conversation the girls were having. She kept looking over in Eric's direction and when his eyes caught hers he gave her a quick smile. This wasn't because he liked her, no way hose-ay, he only knew her because one of his friends was Rapunzel's cousin Aurora Rose. However, at the precise moment Eric smiled at her Ariel stuck her head around Giselle's shoulder and saw him.

"Oh my god, he just smiled at me!" she squealed as the four boys walked off. Rapunzel didn't want to hurt her friend by saying that Eric was in fact smiling at her so instead just nodded, playing along with it.

"Maybe he likes you too Ariel? You never know."

Ariel grinned but deep down Rapunzel felt really bad. During the summer she had been to one of Aurora's campouts. All of Aurora's friends had come along so Rapunzel had met them all. This was the night she found out that Eric had a new girlfriend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"And she's totally hot; I don't see why she doesn't just go out with me already. I've asked her enough times."

Charming sighed and nodded at his friend who was still talking about the 'hottie' in their year who wouldn't go out with him. Too be honest, Charming was getting bored with Gaston's fascinations, there were plenty of girls who were practically begging on their hands and knees to go out with him yet he decide to play them to try and make the real girl he liked jealous. The amount of times she had turned him down just proved she wanted nothing to do with him.

Charming was a fair dude and usually saw the best in people but for some reason he couldn't just help but wonder why Gaston wanted to be with this girl. She was, in truth, a complete loner but every time any one of their group asked if she would want to join them at lunch she rejected the offer, choosing to instead sit by herself underneath a tree on the school field, and not just any tree, always the same tree at the back of the field.

"So mate, how many girls did you get with this summer to try and win her over?" Eric said smirking slightly, his blue eyes glistening in amusement.

Gaston scoffed "Oh please, it should be how many girls didn't I get with. That would be a smaller number."

Charming rolled his eyes, his friend was great but sometimes he was a little too cocky for his own good. Being chosen for Captain of the Football team had doubled his head in size.

As Gaston was going through the list of girls he had gotten with – 'Claudia, Paula, Laura…' – Charming saw a group of sophomore girls up ahead. He knew they were sophomores because the only blonde in the group, Rapunzel, was his friend Aurora's cousin. She had gone to one of Aurora's campouts during the summer break and had been quite a laugh; Charming was surprised by how much gossip she knew as she always seemed like a quiet and shy kind of girl.

He watched in confusion as Rapunzel and one of her friends stood in front of the third girl as their group walked past, the third was pressed up against the locker, a dreamy look on her face. Eric turned away from Gaston's ramblings and sent a smile Rapunzel's way; she gave him a forced smile that looked more like a grimace before turning back to her friends. This shocked Charming as Rapunzel was usually a very friendly and smiley girl. Even before he had met her at Aurora's campout he still thought that she was polite and kind because he had bumped into her various times in the hall, at which she had always been the first to apologise and had always helped him pick up his fallen books. He thought maybe this was because he was Aurora's friend but the day after a girl had opened her locker with such force that everything inside had toppled out. In a matter of seconds Rapunzel had rushed over to assist her. Charming had thought this was extremely generous and decided to never again have an ill thought about her; it was very easy considering Aurora adored her more than necessary.

He turned back to his three friends and was surprised to see that Gaston was still listing the girls, that guy had serious commitment issues. Eric and Phillip didn't seem to be listening to him much though as they were both texting rapidly on their iPhones. Charming had no idea who they could be texting since pretty much everyone in their address book went to this school and they would be seeing them very soon.

"…oh yeah, and that cheerleader D.W or something…"

"M.W," Phillip corrected, still looking down at his phone screen.

"Yeah her, hey isn't she one of Aurora's friends?"

Phillip shrugged "I think so; they only know each other from the squad though. How did you get to know her?"

Gaston shrugged "I bumped into her and her two friends in a bar somewhere, I like a girl in blue so I asked her to dance and it just went from there. She had brown eyes if I remember correctly; I spent the whole night thinking that they weren't as beautiful as Bell…"

"Yeah yeah, Belle is perfect. Now can we please get to class? We are literally the only people left in the corridor."

Sure enough the locker corridor was nearly empty, only the odd person running into their homerooms. They were going to be late.

"Shit," Eric hissed before picking up speed, his rucksack banging against his back as the four boys ran around the corner towards the homeroom which was a woodwork classroom. Luckily for them their teacher, Mr Gepetto, was a complete old coot who enjoyed sailing and making wooden puppets in his spare time. Lame!

They burst through the homeroom door just as Mr Gepetto was reading registration. He didn't stir or even look up from his computer as the four boys sat down in their places.

"Where have you been?" Aurora hissed to her boyfriend Phillip. They had been dating for nearly two years now and had both during the holidays admitted their love for each other. As in actually told each other '_I love you' _to their faces and not just to themselves in front of the bathroom mirror as practice. After that they had decided to try and get their friends together, well _they_ actually meant Aurora since Phillip had thought it was a completely stupid idea.

_"But Cinderella and Charming would be so perfect together!"_

_ "No Aurora! Just no,"_

_ "Well what about Eric and Sn…"_

_"NO AURORA!"_

The matchmaking idea wasn't something they had agreed on so they had given up. That was until Aurora's campout when the pair of them spotted Eric and Snow making out in the bathroom. They had been a couple since then.

Aurora was happy for them both but Snow did have a reputation of using and playing guys for her own personal gain. She wasn't like that with any of her friends but she was a bit of a get around and there had been rumours last year that she had been with seven guys in one go. Even as her best friend Aurora still didn't know whether that rumour was true or not, Snow hadn't told her otherwise. They all chose to avoid that topic regularly.

"Aurora Rose,"

"Yes," she said, not taking her eyes off of Phillip. He gulped.

"We just lost track of time, I've been here since half eight."

Aurora huffed "You better had, if I find out you were planning on skiving again with Gaston then…"

"Aurora that was one time," he groaned but his girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

"No excuses, it still happened and…"

"Phillip Steed,"

"Yes sir,"

"I…"

"Aurora, just leave it. I honestly was here at eight thirty. Ask Charming."

"Perhaps I will I could always trust him more than you. It's only the first day and you're already late."

"Aurora, don't be like that," Phillip tried to reason but Aurora had already turned around to talk to Cinderella. Phillip sighed, he loved Aurora with all of his heart and couldn't even imagine being with another girl whilst she was in the world. But their constant fights were just getting annoying now. Perhaps they just needed a break because they had been a couple for way too long, he had heard from his friend in the year above that he and his girlfriend had split up for a bit because they were just intruding each other's bubble all the time. They were back together now and were only apart for a few months.

Even though Phillip thought this was a good idea he didn't think Aurora would agree. She was all for their relationship and it was only the first day back to school after all, she also had cheerleading tryouts tomorrow and breaking up with her _correction, asking to go on a break with her _would probably leave her with less enthusiasm than she usually would.

Phillip smacked his head with the palm of his hand, why was he even thinking about this? He and Aurora had been a couple for so long that their arguments just felt like an everyday thing they did. What was a relationship without a couple of fights anyway? Nobody's perfect.

"Good morning Walt High and may I just say that I hope you all had a great summer break with sun, sleeping and summer romances. This is Ling with your morning announcements. I'm back baby!"

Phillip watched Aurora to see that her full attention was on the speaker in the corner of the classroom. She was fiddling with her necklace and Phillip was glad it was the golden crown one he had given her for their one year anniversary. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too, I hate it when we fight," she replied, slipping her hand into his under the table. She smile broadened when Ling announced that Cheerleading tryouts would be afterschool at half three tomorrow. Then there was the Basketball tryouts, Charming had mentioned that their old Captain Kocoum was now in College and therefore not able to play. The position of Captain had been filled by another senior but they were a player short. Charming had been bugging Phillip all summer about trying out but Phillip had declined the offer. He had never been very good a sport and even though he enjoyed Basketball, he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Besides, there was a whole year group coming up and the Basketball team was the most popular sports team in the school. If he didn't tryout it wouldn't be the end of the world. There were plenty of other people who would be happy to get a place on the team.

"So are you coming to watch my tryouts tomorrow?" Aurora asked when the announcements finished and Gepetto told them to go to their first lesson.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered, kissing her gently just as two more people pulled up beside them. Cinderella linked her arm through Aurora's and yanked her away.

"Ew, no PDA, Aurora and I have a Textiles class to get to."

Aurora shot Phillip an apologetic look as she was dragged by the arm around the corner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Wendy Darling peered around the huge hall she was currently sat in with the rest of the freshman that were starting Walt High this year. But even though everyone else was new she still felt like the lone wolf. Perhaps that was because she had recently moved to Walt from London, England during the summer and was only just getting used to the town, let alone the school.

Everyone seemed to be with their own little groups of friends as Wendy sat by herself at the end of a row of chairs. She wasn't even sat next to anyone since the person that had been perched next to her had been called over by a group of girls on the other side of the room.

In front of her were two girls who seemed to already be gossiping about someone. They kept pointing at a petite blonde girl who was sat a couple of rows in front of them. She too was sat by herself and she wore buckled black pumps on the end of her swinging legs. She wasn't looking at the front though and her glazed over blue eyes made it look as if she was in some sort of trance as she peered out of the wall length window to the left of her. The two girls started giggling again as a huge grin appeared on the girl's face.

"God look at her, I hope she's not in my class."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't go to our school, I would've totally noticed her. Look at her shoes and Alice band, so third grade."

The girls began giggling uncontrollably and Wendy was getting sick of their behaviour. Seeing that the other girl was still sat alone, she picked up her things before rushing over and sitting down next to her.

"Hey," she said to the girl. Wendy could now see that she was quite short and that her blonde hair was very pale, she also wore a black headband which made her hair look even lighter. The girl turned around, a look of shock evident on her petite face. She had a button nose and rosy lips, her blue eyes were as wide as golf balls.  
"Are you talking to me?" she asked, as if completely overcome with the fact that someone was actually talking to her. Wendy laughed a bit before nodding.

"Of course I am, who else would I be talking to?"

Shooting a look over her shoulder, Wendy was joyful to see that the two bitchy girls were now gaping at her. She smirked at them and their gapes turned to glares.

"I'm Wendy," she said holding out her hand. The other girl looked at it confused, before gingerly taking it and shaking it neatly.

"Alice, I've never shook someone's hand to introduce myself to someone the same age as me before."

Wendy mentally kicked herself for offering her hand to the girl and inwardly cursed her mother for teaching her proper manners.

"Sorry, I just… I… never mind," she closed her eyes in embarrassment until she heard a tiny giggle.

"That's okay, I do stuff out of the ordinary all the time, it doesn't make you weird or mad."

Wendy thought that mad was a little too excessive to call this particular thing but thought nothing of it. This girl was clearly a little different and just needed a friend. Wendy needed one too so they would fit perfectly together.

"So your accent is different, where are you from?"

"London in England, I moved here in the summer."

Alice's eyebrows rose "England, that's really far away. Don't you miss it?"

"I do but my life wasn't exactly perfect. My dad used to get angry all the time so a few weeks ago my mum packed all our things up and just left with me and my two brothers. I wish that were still a big family but…" she paused, taking in Alice's face and scoffed "Listen to me, I'm telling you a big sob story on the first day of school, what a way to raise the tension."

"I don't mind," Alice said truthfully "I've had my own troubles, my mum passed away when I was six so I never really knew her but…" she trailed off as the hall went silent and an average height man with a moustache stepped onto the stage. Alice turned to Wendy and whispered.

"That's Mr Disney, he's the Headmaster here."

Wendy nodded as the man began speaking "Hello this year's freshman and welcome to Walt High School. I am Mr Disney and I am the Headmaster at this school. Now, in a few minutes you will get put into your homeroom classes and taken for a tour around the school. But first I would like to introduce our Deputy Head Mr Porter."

A short, balding man stood up and waved and the applauding audience of students. He smiled at them kindly before taking to the microphone.

"Thank you Mr Disney and might I say this is an awfully good turn out this year. I am Mr Porter, Deputy Head at Walt High and also Head of Science, my speciality is Biology though and I am sure quite of few of you will have me as your teacher this year. Now, row by row I want you to walk up to that desk over there and give Mrs Potts your name. She will then tell you which class to stand with and the tour will begin once everyone in your class has arrived." He gestured for the front row to go and Wendy was suddenly glad that she had moved to sit with Alice since now she was only in the third row and was dying to find out which class she would be in. She watched as each pupil walked to different places in the room, introducing themselves to the teachers stood there.

The next row left and Wendy was getting more and more excited as the second row scattered into their respectable classes. Then it was their turn.

Wendy rushed up to the desk and ended up first in the queue, the lady behind the table smiled at her in a motherly fashion.

"Hello dear, what's your name?"

"Wendy Darling," Wendy said clearly and politely. The lady smiled again before scanning through her list and finally finding the name.

"Ah Wendy Darling, you're over there with Mr Radcliffe, he's the Head of Music and very nice."

"Thank you," Wendy replied before walking over to the man Mrs Potts had been pointing at. There was only one other person there so far.

"Ah, another addition to the family; and who might you be?" Mr Radcliffe asked, bending down to smile at Wendy.

"I'm Wendy,"

"Oh ho, we have a Brit amongst us. Where about in England are you from?"

"I moved from London during the summer, I like it much better here."

"That's always good to know."

"I'm Arthur Pendragon," the boy said, he had floppy, sandy blonde hair and was quite skinny. His red t-shirt looked way too big for him.

"Wendy Darling."

They were interrupted by three more people arriving. When Wendy turned around she was annoyed to see that among the three were the two girls who had glared at her earlier. Taking a closer look at them she could see the first was tall and slender, with curves in all the right places and beautiful blonde hair which was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing a pretty green summer dress. The other seemed of Native American descent as she had tanned skin and raven coloured hair, wrapped around a piece of hair was a lone feather. Her fringed shirt gave her an indie bohemian look. They both gave her a once over before grimacing. Wendy pulled at her mousey curls awkwardly; trust her to get two gorgeous girls in her class who already hated her guts. Her life was over.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hey hey hey, so this is not my first fic but it's my first ever Disney fic… I've read a few Disney High stories and I was like**

**_'Woah that's totally a great idea!'_**

**So I decided to start writing one straight away… this chapter took me an extremely long time but I seriously think the end result was worth the wait…**

**So unless some of you are a bit confused here's the big picture of who the characters are… what year they're in… and who their friends groups are! Throughout the story the groups will change so I will try to keep updating the new circles of friends.**

**So we have…**

**The freshmen**

**Wendy, Alice**

**Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Tigerlily, Arthur Pendragon**

** The sophomore's**

**Rapunzel, Ariel, Giselle**

**Mulan, Shang Li, Ling, Chien Po, Yao**

**Morgana, Gothel, Maleficent**

** The junior's (watch out, there's a lot)**

**Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Phillip, Charming, Eric, Gaston**

**Jasmine, Jane**

**Belle**

**Adam Beast**

** The senior's**

**Flynn Rider, Aladdin, Tarzan, Megara, Naveen**

**Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Quasimodo, John Smith, Phoebus**

**Vanessa, Ursula, Anastasia, Drizella**

**Charlotte La Bouff, Tiana**

**So those are the characters I'm using…**

**A few pointers**

** - So I know that Rapunzel and Aurora have absolutely nothing to do with each other but I kind of just wanted some cousins in school and I thought that Aurora would just totally love Rapunzel as her cousin because Rapunzel is just soo nice and too be honest everyone wants to be related to her some way or another… well maybe not Gothel but not everyone's perfect.**

** - And why does Ariel's sister Alana dislike Rapunzel so much? Any thoughts as to why?**

** - I know there were no senior parts in this but I promise I will open with a senior part next chapter…**

** - Also who do you think is the new Basketball captain? Hint? *hi, how's your day going* and guesses yet?**

** - Don't you just love how cutesy Ariel is with her crush on Eric *oh my god he smiled at me* adorbs…!**

** - Hey, did any of you get the joke with Snow White being with seven guys at the same time? aha**

** - And finally if any of you are thinking 'hey where's Hercules?' then just wait and you will see ;)**

**Final words… I honestly just hope you enjoy this fic since I'm hoping I will enjoy writing this as I have big plans for this story :)**

**If you want to add anything; like ask questions or give any kind of feedback (good or bad, I don't mind as long as it's not really hurtful of course… like saying something like… '****_This fic is shit and I hate it, go die'_**

**Mmm, yeah, not a good idea.**

**So long my friends, I'll be back soon with the next chappie :)**

**-Emma**


	2. Sexually Active Band Geeks

**Walt High**

**Chapter 2 - Sexually Active Band Geeks**

'Another new school, brilliant, oh god there are no seats just great. Where am I supposed to sit? Oh I'll just wait for the teacher to put me somewhere and then I'll… oh she's pretty hot. Focus Naveen, focus. You can't check out girls on your first day of school, it's perverted and… oh she's quite hot as well… STOP IT!'

"Hey mate, are you alright there?"

Naveen lifted his head to see a tall boy stood beside him, his hand on his shoulder. He gulped, shaking his head for actually talking to himself 'who does that?' oh god, there he goes again.

"Uh yeah, I was just wondering where to sit?" Naveen said gingerly, he didn't know this guy and even though he seemed nice it could all be a mask. He could actually be the school bully, not that Naveen was stereotyping him or anything. Naveen was always stereotyped as the man-whore and he hated being called that.

The boy chuckled before gesturing to the room "Just sit wherever, since we're seniors we have no seating plan. Just take a seat, sit with me if you want?"

Naveen nodded in thanks before following the boy and sitting down beside him. He was just pulling out his pen when he realised he didn't even know the boys name and vice-versus. The boy seemed to be thinking the same thing as the next minute he addressed Naveen and introduced himself.

"I'm Flynn by the way, Flynn Rider. Resident bad boy and captain of the Basketball team,"

"Naveen Maldovia, former resident player and new student from a small island near Italy,"

The boy, Flynn, laughed at his introduction.

"Good morning Flynn, I saw that you were late to homeroom again." A voice echoed from behind them and the next minute an auburn haired girl sat down next to Flynn, she looked like the type of girl who was into punk/heavy metal music as she wore a fraying ACDC t-shirt and ripped black jeans, wrapped around her hips was a large leather batman belt and she had a single fishnet glove on his right hand. Her lipstick was deep purple and matched her eyeliner. Flynn smiled when he saw her and Naveen swore he saw something that looked like glee shine in her eyes.

"Cut me some slack Meg, not all of us have parents that wake us up every morning!"

"Yeah well try living with my parents," she peered over Flynn's shoulder "And who's this?"

"Naveen Maldovia, new kid."

"Hey, I'm Megara but you can call me Meg, everyone does. I hate the name Megara it's so… my parents."

Flynn chuckled "And we all know what they're like,"

"Well you should, you spend enough time at my house."

Naveen's brows furrowed "So are you guys together then?"

He watched as Flynn jumped to say no whereas Meg stayed silent. He wondered if she hoped that one day Flynn would nod and say yes. He looked at her dull eyes, Naveen may be a player but that meant one thing, he always had the knack of knowing when someone had feelings for another person. And this Meg girl sure had feelings for Flynn.

"No way bro, we're just really close; have been since Kindergarten. I knocked down her sandcastle on the first day so she threw water at me and we ended up in a mess on the floor laughing our arses off. The teacher came over to tell us off and we ended up in the naughty corner together. We've been best friends ever since."

Naveen nodded slowly "So do you have a girlfriend then? You must do, being Captain of the Basketball team, some booby cheerleader girl?"

Flynn blushed and Naveen raised an eyebrow "You do?"

"Nah mate,"

"But he has his eye on this one girl, she's a sophomore though, way too young for him."

Naveen looked up at the new voice to see an Eastern looking boy grinning madly from beside him. The boy chuckled.

"I couldn't help but listen into your conversation,"

"Well you are Aladdin Ababwa; you've always been a fan of ear wigging,"

Aladdin frowned "Thanks Meg, I love you too."

"What did I miss?" Another voice added from beside Meg this time. Naveen peered over at the other boy who had long dreadlocks and chiselled features; he saw Naveen's confused expression "The names Tarzan Vine,"

"Yes thank you Mr Vine, now if we could all be seated so that I could start the lesson it would be very much appreciated," Mr Porter said, he was the Biology Professor here and had a daughter here in junior year called Jane Porter. She was a quiet girl who preferred to read and study rather than go to a house party and drink all night whilst raving. The only reason anybody knew her was because she was Mr Porter's daughter. If she wasn't she probably wouldn't be noticed around the school grounds at all.

Mr Porter started the lesson off by introducing Naveen to the rest of the class; the girls swooned at his looks and charm whilst some of the boys snorted at his love for music. They were quickly cut off by Flynn's glare.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So what else do you like to do?"

The group of four, now five with Naveen, were walking out of Biology. They all had a free period now and they were heading towards the Gym so that Flynn could shoot some hoops and set up a time and date for Basketball tryouts before next week. The Gym teacher was called Mr Olympus but hated that name so decided to just let everyone call him by his first name, Hercules.

Currently, Meg was asking Naveen what he liked to do in his spare time. During the Biology lesson they had managed to extract nearly everything about him; his family, old friends, his old country and his favourite animal which was a frog.

"Urm, well I like playing the Ukulele and I've always had a passion for singing,"

"Do you play Basketball? Because we had three players leave last year so we need three more?"

"I played a bit, but not so much that I could be on a team."

"Well why don't you try out anyway?" Flynn said, throwing an arm around Naveen's shoulder "Aladdin also on the team so you wouldn't be alone with just me,"

"Yeah, it's great fun,"

Naveen shrugged "Why not, I might as well give it a…" but he was cut off as a girl across the hall opened her locker which caused all her books to fall onto the floor. Flynn let go of his shoulders and rushed over, beginning to pick her books up the minute he arrived there.

Flynn adjusted the books in his arms as he stood up, Rapunzel did the same and when she same him stood there holding her books she grinned. Flynn nearly melted.

"Oh thank you so much, I am such a clutz," she said, tucking a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and he felt like he was drowning in her huge green orbs.

"It's fine, anything I can do to help, just call me." He replied handing over her books

"I'm always open for business," he cringed as she let out a little giggle "That's not what I meant… I meant…"

"I know," she said putting the books she didn't need back into her locker. Whilst her back was turned Flynn hit his head, still cringing at his stupidity.

"Well then, I better be going," he said, rubbing his neck nervously and turning on his heel to leave. But something grabbed his forearm. He spun back around to see Rapunzel smiling at him.

"I heard you were made Captain of the Basketball team?" – Flynn nodded – "Well I'm still on the Cheerleading squad so I'll probably be seeing more of you soon." She blushed and Flynn couldn't help but think that it was the cutest thing ever. He gulped as he felt his manhood perk.

"Yeah probably,"

"Congratulations on making Captain," she said just as a red headed girl gripped her arm and pulled her away. She sent him an apologetic look before following the redhead down the hall.

"You are so whipped," Aladdin said, smacking Flynn on the back as Rapunzel walked away. Now laughing at something the redheaded girl had said. Naveen shot a look at Megara who was leaning up against the nearest locker, picking at her fingernails. Naveen suspected she had been trying to ignore Flynn's outburst but the dent in her eyebrows showed that she was slightly pained by what she had just witnessed. She looked at her chunky black watch before turning to the boys.

"Guys if we're going to the Gym can we go now?"

Her words were met on deaf ears as Aladdin and Tarzan continued to taunt Flynn about his crush.

"Dude I don't see why you don't just ask her out? She's totally hot and definitely likes you; did you see the way she blushed?"

"You think?" Flynn asked, sounding like a love-sick puppy as his face perked up. Aladdin shot Tarzan a look and the pair snickered.

"So whipped," Aladdin repeated, throwing an arm around Flynn's shoulders. The halls were quieting down now since lessons started a few minutes ago and only a few people who were heading off to their free period or were late to class were wandering around the corridors. The eastern boy led his friend through the deserted corridors and towards what Naveen suspected to be the Gym. He trundled behind with Tarzan but kept sending quick glances Megara's way. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her since she never seemed to get a look in. Flynn was head over heels with a cute sophomore girl yet here she was a mature woman who was being ignored left, right and centre. Naveen fell back so he was walking alongside the auburn haired girl.

"Hey," he said. She didn't reply, scuffing her feet across the ground, he leant forward to whisper into her ear "I know your secret."

Her head shot up with her eyes wide, she looked like a cat that had been caught with the cream. Naveen chuckled at her stricken face.

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone. Just don't do anything you'll regret. Remember, Flynn is your best friend."

First day of school and already sorting out issues, you go Naveen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I'm just saying, I'm a junior and I only have one friend,"

"One very good friend,"

Jasmine sighed as she paid for her fries and diet coke. She handed over a crisp five dollar note "Keep the change," she murmured before walking away from the cashier, her friend Jane following closely behind her. Jasmine was one of those girls who had everything but at the same time, felt that she had nothing. Her father owned a carpet and furniture making business which meant that they had more than enough money as the business had branches all over the world. She got the latest clothes every season, had her own Porsche already as well as a chauffeur if she wanted, a room as big as the entire ground floor of Jane's house which came with an en-suite (and a build in Jacuzzi) and her father owned three, yes three, private jets meaning that they could go wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. Only problem was, she didn't have many people to share her perfect life with; this was what made her life imperfect in her eyes.

She tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder as the pair sat down at their usual lunch table near the back of the canteen. Walt High School didn't really have _cliques_ but they did have groups and you could tell who was liked and who was barely known. For starters, Rapunzel Gold was a sophomore cheerleader who was known and liked by more girls in Jasmine's year than she was. Jasmine didn't dislike her of course; there was no reason to when she was always so nice. Despite being super popular among the crowds of Walt High she still said hello to every pupil she had ever met before and Jasmine really respected her for that. Plus, she had to put up with that mean sophomore Gothel 24/7 and Jasmine didn't think she deserved the hatred.

"So, what's your plan for popularity this year then?" Jane asked as the pair sat down on their usual table right at the back of the hall. From this spot they had a clear view of everyone in the canteen and Jasmine could decide which group they were heading for. At the moment, they didn't seem to fit in with anyone. Every year Jasmine hatched a plan for the pair of them to become more popular but it never seemed to work. Last year it had been to get in with an _it _crowd of Seniors but that had ended when her dress had completely ripped open at one of their house parties and she'd had to run home quickly afterwards whilst the guests laughed at her. The boy who had run the party, Aladdin she thought his name was, apologised for what happened the day after but it didn't make much difference, she still felt inferior to the school and seniors kept pointing at her until the school year ended, four months later.

This year though, she was certain her plan would work. The group they were heading for were in their year and very friendly, she was confident that they would accept her eventually.

"Cheerleading," Jasmine said simply, picking at her soggy fries. Jane, who had been taking a sip of her coke, spat it out and Jasmine had to dodge the flying liquid to avoid a major wardrobe mishap.

When Jane had stopped spluttering, Jasmine eventually made out the word "What!"

Jasmine twirling her fork in her fingers "We join the Cheerleading squad; you see them all over there," – she pointed at a table to their left where their popularity targets were sat – "Loads of the squad sit together, on that table alone there are five of them, so I say we join the squad and then we have an easy shot at being popular." Jasmine seemed proud of her idea but Jane remained unsure.

"Jasmine, you know I can't dance,"

"Ridiculous, everyone can dance,"

Jane snorted.

Jasmine frowned at her snickering friend "Jane I'm being serious, if you really put your mind to it you can do anything,"

"Anything except dancing," Jane finalised and Jasmine sighed in defeat.

"Fine," then her eyes widened "Hey, why don't I just do the cheerleading, you can just hang around me and then when I get on the squad you can just come along and sit with us."

"Following you around like a little puppy dog? No thank you, I'd prefer to sit with my book club gang."

"Belle and that loner Milo? Seriously?"

"Oi, that _loner_ Milo as a girlfriend which doesn't make him a loner if I recall,"

Jasmine waved her hand dismissively "Whatever, that's up to you but I would really miss you if you didn't sit with me." She batted her eyelashes and slapped her hands together in a pleading gesture. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We'll decide that when… if you get on the cheerleading squad."

Jasmine fist pumped and gave her friend an awkward hug across the table "Thanks Jane, I won't let you down."

"Whatever," Jane said before returning to her lunch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Jane had finished up her meal she picked up her tray and made her way over to the bins in the opposite corner of the room to them. She sighed; it was always an awkward moment when she had to walk past everyone to get to the bins. She always ended up catching the wrong parts of conversation like…

_'I think I'm going to have sex with him tonight…'_

Or,

_'I just started my period…'_

Once she even caught a snippet of someone telling their best friend about the fact that they were heading to the hospital after school to check if they had an STD. Seriously? Who talked about something like that in a canteen full of high school students? Nobody, that's who.

She braced herself as she swept past the senior tables; they were the students who usually had these strange conversations, always talking about girls and parties and alcohol. Jane had to be honest, she had never been drunk or even had more than a small glass of champagne in her entire life and she wasn't ashamed of it. Jasmine thought that getting drunk was cool but Jane believed it was just plain stupid. That was her though, plain old Jane who was only interested in books, and art, and getting top grades in all of her subjects. Nobody thought she could actually be fun. Even Jasmine, who had been her best friend since Kindergarten, thought she was boring even though they had done plenty of fun things together. She didn't even seem to want to be friends with Jane anymore; she just wanted to be popular.

Jane sighed as she passed yet another senior table, biting her lip and blinking so that she wouldn't cry over someone so ridiculous. Instead she decided to listen into the senior's. It was a group of three boys and one girl, they were well known around the school of course and Jane knew their names. A tanned boy, who kept laughing at his friend and nudging his suggestively, was Aladdin. He had been the host at the party where Jasmine's dress had ripped. Jane would never tell Jasmine this but she found the whole thing extremely funny and when she had gotten back home after the incident, laughed so hard that she nearly fainted.

Anyway, Aladdin was known around the school for being a huge prankster. In his freshmen year he had blown up a Science lab. In sophomore, he used super glue on every teacher's chair in the school so that when they sat down they couldn't get up again. Last year, he set of various stink bombs in and around the school. He always did pranks and always got caught but always managed to end up still coming to the school. He was an orphan though so most students decided it was probably because Mr Disney felt sorry for him and let him stay. He always had new ideas up his sleeve and there were already rumours travelling that he and his mates were planning to egg the school on their last day.

The boy he kept nudging was Flynn Rider. Aladdin was a prankster but Flynn was the bad boy. He used to hang around with a duo of college boys called the Stabbington brothers. The three of them hotwired cars, stole TV's and set fire to various buildings. They had been a terrible influence of him but last year the police caught them trying to threaten him into selling A CLASS illegal drugs to students in his school and he had declined. They were in prison now and Flynn had been let off with one month in Juvenile and community service. They were still rumours spreading as to why he had stopped all his illegal jobs last year but Jane didn't believe any of them. She knew it must be something bigger than _his mother telling him off _or _him realising he had done wrong._

He was the one talking now, his friends listening intently. Jane didn't recognise one of them so figured he must be a new student. Jasmine would hype about him later, ranting about how it wasn't fair how some people gained popularity in a second whilst she had to wait for three years.

"Aladdin, another party is not a good idea."

"Sure it is, you can invite her and whisk her off to your bedroom for a bit of sexy time." He wiggled his eyebrows and Flynn grimaced.

"You don't seem to understand that I don't just want to get in her pants. I want to be with her, in a proper relationship with dinner dates and roses, romantic walks in the park and picnics under the glistening moon with…"

Aladdin put his hand up "Dude, you sound like a soppy love song. Just have a party and invite her, see how it goes from there."

Flynn scowled "What do you think Meg?"

Meg looked up from her salad "Whatever, a party is cool."

"But I don't want a party,"

"So why did you ask me?" she snapped before returning to her meal.

Jane walked away with an eye roll. Ah, the life of a popular senior, where you problems were whether to have a party or not.

She was nearly at the bins, then hopefully the bell would go and she could speed off to her final lesson of the day. Double English. No more eccentric plans from Jasmine and no more weird senior talk.

CRASH!

Jane fell back, her tray flying into the air and its contents landing on her. Chip grease and sips of coke dribbled onto her banana yellow blazer. She gazed down at it before the loud noise sounded in her ears.

Laughter.

She looked up to see a tall boy stood over her. He was snickering slightly, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He must have been the person she had crashed into.

She took in his appearance angrily. His dark brown dreadlocks that cascaded down past his shoulders; he wore sagging ripped jeans and a top with the logo for _Gorillaz_ on it. He scowled at his tattered brown converse before lifting her head up.

"Are you going to help me up?" she growled but he just continued to laugh, walking over her and taking a seat beside Flynn.

'Stupid senior,'

She picked herself up and brushed herself off, throwing her rubbish in the bin. Then she marched out of the canteen. Her head high yet inside she felt terrible.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Oh my god, did you see that? Cinderella spun around to face her two best friends who just nodded dumbly. Snow scoffed.

"Boys are so insensitive,"

"Is that so?"

Eric and Phillip sat down next to respectable girlfriends; wrapping an arm around their waists. Snow winked and kissed his cheek.

"Not you of course,"

"Of course," he responded before crushing his lips onto hers. Cinderella turned away in disgust.

"You'd think they'd have to come up for air sometime…" but she was cut off as she saw that Aurora and Phillip were also lip-locked.

"Jessuss," she cussed as two more people joined their table.

"'_Jessuss _what…? Rella," Charming asked as he sat down opposite her. Gaston tucked into his triple layer hamburger as Cinderella sighed exasperatedly.

"Those four over there," she gestured her thumb "If they keep this act up, people are going to think we're the sexually active band geeks of Walt High."

"Aren't we?" Gaston winked, mustard and ketchup flying from his mouth. Cinderella wiped the residue off her chin with a grimace.

"No we are not, and I do not wish to be associated with that title _ever_."

"Lighten up Rella, if you were dating someone you'd be like that as well."

Cinderella snorted, popping a piece of Cadbury's chocolate into her mouth. She swallowed before speaking, not wanted to be at the same table manners level as Gaston.

"Oh really? Because I can't imagine myself sharing my lunch through my mouth with another human being,"

Gaston gagged "Please Cindy, I'm trying to eat."

"Oh really, I was under the impression you were trying to look as much like a pig as possible."

Gaston blushed, licking his mustardy fingers clean.

"Hey Rella, can you pass me a chip?"

"Oh goodie, you've come up for air," she said snarkily as she passed Aurora one of her fries. The blonde scowled, eating the chip slowly as if wondering if Cinderella had done something to it. It was most likely in this situation, Cinderella was usually a perfectly kind and sweet girl who was even nice to her bitchy twin stepsister's. When she was in a bad mood, you knew something was wrong.

"You alright Cindy? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine; I just love watching you share saliva with your boyfriends when I'm trying to eat."

Eric blushed but Snow just smirked "Oh I understand,"

Cinderella frowned "Understand? Understand what?" And she wasn't bluffing, she actually had no idea what Snow understood but it probably wasn't a good thing. Snow was renowned to her dirty minded thoughts and comments. Cinderella didn't want to be the punch-line of one of her jokes.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Snow winked which made Cinderella cringe. What was she thinking?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"My life is over!"

Rapunzel was stood in the girls' restroom, consoling her hysterical best friend who was in floods of tears after spotting her long time crush make out with another girl. Of course Rapunzel still hadn't told Ariel that she already knew about Eric and Snow, she wouldn't ever as even though she was all for telling the truth this would probably ruin their friendship and she didn't want that to happen.

"Perhaps they're just friends," Giselle said absentmindedly, fluffing up her hair in the foundation smudged mirror. Someone had drawn a huge skull and crossbones across one of them in thick black eyeliner which blocked the view of your reflection. Rapunzel shot her friend a look which said '_seriously, are you stupid?'_

Giselle shrugged, adding another coat of lip-gloss "Just trying to help, gawd."

"Well you're not helping," Ariel sobbed, her hands gripped tightly around the rim of the sink. She looked into the mirror and began crying again at her running make-up.

"I look like a freaking zombie, no wonder Eric doesn't want me."

Rapunzel gestured to the toilet and Giselle left, she returned shortly after with a wad of tissue. Handing it over to Rapunzel, she began to dab at her friends eyes.

"Look Ariel, there will be other guys like Eric. You will move on."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped, snatching the tissue out of her hands "At least the boy you like actually talks to you."

Rapunzel blushed, her eyes wide. She began to splutter "I d-don't like any-anyone."

Ariel rolled her eyes "You can't hide it Rapunzel, we know you like Flynn."

Giselle nodded in agreement but Rapunzel just shook her head quickly; turning the idea down.

"I don't like Flynn guys, pff, what made you think that?"

"Perhaps, _'I heard you were made captain of the Basketball team, oh Flynn I'm on the cheerleading squad maybe I'll see more of you?'_"

"I didn't say that!"

Ariel scoffed "Not much and you blushed when he handed you your books."

"And you blushed when he spoke to you,"

"And you blushed when he…"

"It's a hot day," Rapunzel defended.

"It's raining," Ariel deadpanned, her eyebrow raised. Rapunzel glared.

"Urgh, I don't like Flynn Rider."

"Suuureee," Ariel teased, beginning to grin slightly as he friend's denial.

Rapunzel's glare narrowed "Does this make you feel better? Taking the piss out of your friends?"

Ariel shrugged "Dunno, but it's making me feel better about myself. At least I'm not in denial about Eric."

"I DON'T FANCY FLYNN RIDER!" Rapunzel raged as the door slammed open. A scared freshman walked into the restroom; a look of horror on her face at the angry sophomore. Ariel and Giselle snickered as Rapunzel began blushing and waved at the girl in embarrassment.

"Oh hey, how is your first day going?"

The freshman squeaked before running into a cubicle and slamming the door closed. Rapunzel ran a hand down her face, groaning.

"Nice going honey, the first person to be scared of you out of the entire population of the school. We should have a party." Ariel sniggered and Giselle joined in, giggling behind her perfectly manicured hand.  
"Leave me alone," Rapunzel growled as she hooked her rucksack onto her bag and left the restrooms as the bell rang; leaving her two friends to fall into peals of laughter.

**Author's note:**

**Wow, so that took me a while to write but I'm finally finished and it's finally here. The chapter I mean, not the whole story! Gawd!**

**OH MY GAWD, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I already have 6 reviews… 6! I totally wasn't expecting that for my first chapter so I would just like to say a huge thank you to them! Keep reviewing!**

**So I've been designing a few outfits for the characters but I hate describing fully what people are wearing in stories, unless it's a new character of something… like when Jane bumped into Tarzan (Yep, that was Tarzan if you didn't already guess)**

**I might do a few things of Polyvore and then put them onto my photobucket account so that you can all see them… maybe?**

**So time for the pointers… Enjoy!**

**. So what do you guys think about Megara liking Flynn? I didn't know if it was a good idea at first but I've been thinking about how I could work a plot twist around it so keep an eye out for future chapters.**

**. Anybody get that Tarzan was wearing a 'Gorillaz' t-shirt?**

**. Rapunzel is so in denial! OH MY GAWD!**

**. Jasmine is just so ****_all for the cause _****and all that! How do you think her tryout for the squad will go in a few chapters time?**

**. That freshman… aww! I wonder who it is.**

**. Sexually active band geeks… aha, gotta love Mean Girls! :D**

**Next chapter should be up soon… oh who am I kidding? It will be up in a few weeks… actually maybe not since in a few days I break up from school for summer! YAY!**

**Next chapter will open with a freshmen's POV…**

**Read & Review please to tell me what you think :)**

**Until then**

**-Emma x**


End file.
